Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field concerning a communication device provided in a steered device such as the so-called radio control model, which is remote steered on the basis of a steering signal from a steering wireless device, and the steered device.
Related Art
Steered devices functioning as various radio control devices imitating, for example, an airplane, a helicopter, an automobile, a ship, a robot, and so forth are known. When making these steered devices fly or travel, a steering person operates an operation stick provided in a steering wireless device. The steering wireless device generates a steering signal corresponding to an operation amount of the operation stick, and transmits the steering signal to the steered device. In the steered device, a receiver unit receives the transmitted steering signal and the receiver unit supplies the steering signal to actuator devices such as, for example, servo motors, which controls respective units in the steered device. As a result, the steering person can execute remote steering of the steered device by operating the operation stick.
As for related prior techniques, JP 10-230083 A and JP 2013-67279 A can be mentioned.